


A/B/O Zombies

by CobaltIncubus



Series: A/B/O Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Sharing a Room, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltIncubus/pseuds/CobaltIncubus
Summary: A zombie apocalypse in an Omegaverse (A/B/O) setting that tells the experiences of two male partners, an Alpha and a Beta, struggling to survive in a world overrun by undead flesh-munchers.





	A/B/O Zombies

Their scents still hung heavy in the air, and the tension between the two of them was palpable. It was normal for them to be tense on their supply runs, but normally because of zombies. The two of them had worked together since the beginnings of the Collapse nine months ago, so they had gotten used to working closely together. They had never felt this kind of awkwardness before, never this heated tension.

Bastion was glad that he had taken point as they entered the orchard, or he might have been too distracted by the scent Cyrus left in his wake. He hoped that his scent wasn’t too bad for the Alpha. As a Beta, he was supposed to not have as much of an impact as an Omega or other Alpha.

He desperately wanted to know what had Cyrus so worried and uptight. They’d sat through hordes and avoided getting caught in a fair few in their time since the Collapse. Living so close to the Philadelphia ruins and the nearby towns meant that they occasionally needed to barricade themselves inside and wait out the siege. It wasn’t like they weren’t prepared for it. So what worried him enough to have him sending off such a strong scent?


End file.
